


Rosalie

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: The Sign of Four [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Uncle Sherlock, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mycroft takes care of Rosalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to "The Sign of Four!" Sorry about my grammar mistakes. Hope this story gets much more kudos as the other one! This is a short chapter as it is the first chapter... hope you guys like it!

It's been one month since John had gave birth to Rosalie Watson-Holmes. John was taking care of his daughter for the next few months, Mycroft was at work, Greg was at work as well and Sherlock was....bored. And that was how John's day began as Sherlock had come over to visit him and his niece.

"No experiment today?" John asked surprised as the two men were in the living room as John types up the recent novel he was working on, Sherlock laying down on the couch and Rosalie was on the bouncer that Mycroft and John bought a few days ago.

"I did something in the lab that Molly forbade me to go back for a few days," Sherlock replies unhappily.

"What about Greg? No cases?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "Nothing above then a three," he said.

"What about Sherrinford? No word from him?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "It's too quiet in London. I need to do something, John," he said.

"Why not go and ask Mycroft? I'm sure he'll find something for you," John said.

"Oh yes, working for MI6 undercover. Mycroft wanted me to decline that offer even though it sounds exciting," Sherlock said.

John was about to say something until they heard a noise coming from the bouncer. The two men looks and saw that Rosalie had touched one of the buttons and it was playing a Disney music as Rosalie giggles.

John whips out his phone right away and took a picture of Rosalie giggling as he sent a text to Mycroft. Rosalie giggling as she touches the button on her bouncer as Disney music began playing. By the way, your brother is here and is apparently bored out off his mind. Can you do something about that? -JW

"Gregory was thinking about children last night," Sherlock said suddenly as John almost dropped his phone.

"What? You've only been together for two months," John said surprised.

"I know, after seeing you with a baby daughter and Greg's own daughter is already grown up from his previous marriage, well, he was thinking of adopting one day with me," Sherlock explained.

"How do you feel about it?" John asked slowly.

"I don't think I'll be a good father material. I can be a good uncle to Rosalie, but having a child of my own? I don't know," Sherlock said.

"Did you talk with Greg?" John asked as he heard a ping and saw that he had gotten a text from Mycroft. The job still offers for Sherlock to go undercover for MI6 in Eastern Europe, but it will be six months before he will see Gregory again -MH.

Sherlock nodded, "I have and I told him I am not ready to be fatherly material. He says he will wait until we are ready," he said.

"Mycroft says the job for MI6 is still offered for you if you want to take it," John said slowly.

Sherlock sits up quickly looking at John, "I do want to take it. Let me call my brother about it," he said as he stood up and took out his phone.

"Wait a minute, what about Greg?" John asked.

"He will know by tonight," Sherlock replies as he left the living room to go and speak to his brother.

John sighed as he texted Mycroft: Sherlock is eager to take the offer, but he may forget about Greg -JW.

John just barely put down his phone as there was a smell in the air and he sniffed. John blanched as he looks at his baby daughter who was about to cry, "I just changed you this morning before papa left. You need to get changed again?" He said as he bends down to pick his daughter up. "At least your papa hadn't been here to change diapers since you were brought home. That will change," he said as he brought Rosalie to the nursery room to change her.

\-----------

When Mycroft had come home that early evening, he was surprised to see Sherlock there as he watches telly and John was cooking dinner.

"Where's Rosalie?" Mycroft asked looking for his daughter.

"In the nursery room, sleeping," John said slowly. However there was a cry coming from the baby monitor. John sighed, "Well, she was sleeping..."

"I'll go and see what our daughter needs, you go and continue making dinner," Mycroft said as he kisses John on the forehead before leaving to go to the nursery. Five minutes later... "John, I need your help. She needs a fresh diaper," Mycroft said through the monitor.

In the other room, John heard Sherlock laughing. "You can do it yourself, Mycroft. I'm quite busy here and I don't trust Sherlock with cooking dinner. Besides, I'm sure you changed Sherlock's diapers before," John said as he set the monitor down.

"That was long ago! It's been ages," Mycroft exclaimed.

John sighed, "Sherlock, watch what I'm cooking. Turn off the stove in five minutes, alright?" He said.

Sherlock nodded eagerly, he was lucky enough to come over this night to see Mycroft having trouble as a fatherly figure. He listens to the monitor as John fusses over his daughter and Mycroft. "How can you not be able to change a diaper, Mycroft? You're the most powerful man in Britain!" John exclaims.

"Political is something I can do, but changing a diaper since Sherlock was a baby, I can not do," Mycroft said.

"It's really easy, watch what I'm doing so you can do it next time," John said.

Sherlock heard some rustling noises at the other end until a: "dear lord...." coming from Mycroft and a loud thud. Sherlock laughed as Mycroft had fainted, he felt sorry that Greg had missed this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! 5 kudos! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. The next chapter should be up soon as I already have the next chapter already up in my head.

John was moaning uncontrollably as he was completely naked on the bed while Mycroft had his full business attire on still and was sucking him off. "Yes, right there, please...." John moans out. 

Before Mycroft could finish him off, there was a loud wailing coming from the nursery. John swore as Mycroft let go off his cock with a loud pop. "I'll go see what's wrong," Mycroft replies reassuringly before John could say anything.

John watches Mycroft stand up and leave the room to attend to their daughter. John sighed, even though he loves his daughter, it had been months since his husband had given him a blowjob. His cock had just rematerialize not long ago and his breasts had return to normal, as he was fully a man again.

John sighed, he needs a baby-sitter for Rosalie one time so that he and Mycroft could have some time alone.

\----------

John heard the front door opened and closed the very next afternoon. He frowns as he knew that Mycroft was at work and the only other person who has a key to their home was Sherlock. 

"John?" Sherlock's voice called out.

"I'm in here, Sherlock," John called back out as Rosalie was taking a nap in the nursery room at the moment.

Sherlock strides upstairs and as soon as he enters the room, John saw that Sherlock was holding a duffel bag. "What happened?" He asked surprised.

"I told Greg about joining MI6 for a few months and he got pissed off and made me leave the flat. He says he'll be talking with Mycroft later on and told me not to come back until I receive a text from him," Sherlock explained; "Can I stay here for the next few nights?"

John nodded, "Yea, of course. Although I doubt you will be staying here for awhile," he said.

Sherlock made a face, "I don't want to be living here with my own brother," he said and before John could say anything, Sherlock went to the guest bedroom.

\---------

It's been one full day since Sherlock had come over. Greg still hadn't texted Sherlock at all and Mycroft did spoke with him but it didn't help in any matter. It was all up to Greg now to decide the deciding factor.

"Your going to buy that?" Sherlock asked one day as he was helping John shop for a new toy for Rosalie to play with.

John frowned as he looked at the video game console, "What's wrong with playing video games? Rosalie will be playing soon," he said.

"She's barely one! It will be like, 4 years until she learns how to play," Sherlock replies.

John shrugged as he got the video game and put it in the shopping cart. His daughter was in the car seat carrier that they bought as Sherlock was pushing that. Rosalie was wide awake and staring at her uncle. "I'm buying this so that I can play while I'm super bored and not writing," he said.

Sherlock shrugged, "Mycroft and I never played these kinds of trivial games before," he said.

"Yes, well..." John said as he pushes the cart down the aisle and Sherlock follows.

"John...this is boring, can we go and do something else?" Sherlock asked.

"Why not go to Barts?" John asked.

Sherlock humphed, "Molly still wouldn't let me go through," he said as he looks around and spotted a lady. "See that lady over there," he said as John looks, "she's having an affair with another woman even though she's married. The husband doesn't know it as the husband works all day and she's unemployed," he said.

John sighed, "Sherlock, no deducing people around here," he said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked blinking.

"Seriously, just don't..."

\--------

When Mycroft had come home that night, he found his brother sitting on the couch with Rosalie on his lap while he watches John play a video game console on the telly. "John, what did you bought?" Mycroft asked as he was staring at John who was pushing the buttons on the game controller.

"A video game console for our daughter. Sherlock says she's still young so I decided to play it," John explained as he swore. "I died after one knockout," he said.

"Language, John. There's a child in the room," Mycroft said as he sat beside Sherlock.

"It's really simple, John. I know how to beat that guy," Sherlock said snickering.  
"Oh yea? How?" John asked looking at his brother-in-law.

Sherlock was about to say something when they heard a ping. He got out his cell phone and he beams, "Sorry John, I gotta dash. Greg needs me back home," he said as he quickly handed Rosalie to Mycroft before bounded towards to the guest bedroom to get his stuff.

"If Greg decides that it is ok for Sherlock to leave, how long will Sherlock be gone for?" John asked as he had paused the game and was now looking at Mycroft.

"A total of six months so he'll be back around September," Mycroft assures him.

John frowns, "Isn't Greg's birthday in June?" He asked.

"They will be alright, John. Don't worry too much," Mycroft said and John had no doubt to doubt his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Pretty good, huh? Please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's farewell party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 kudos only? Awww.... I'm feeling really sad right now... (sobs).  
> Sorry about my grammar mistakes.  
> Check out my other story, 'Ethics or Moral.'

"Oh fuck! Yes, right there...harder, Sherlock, harder!" Greg was begging for Sherlock to not to stop his thrusting as the two men were naked on top of the bed and Sherlock was thrusting his cock inside Greg, as flesh against flesh could be heard slapping within the room.

Greg began moaning uncontrollably as he grabs his cock underneath and began to pump in time with the thrusts of Sherlock. "So fucking tight," Sherlock moans out as he leans towards Greg's back and he kissed him down his spine.

"Please, oh please..." Greg mutters and before either man knew it, Greg was coming undone as he came on his hand. One thrust later, Sherlock had come inside Greg making a loud groan as the two men fell on top of each other on the bed.

Sherlock pulls out off Greg slowly as he winced a bit. Greg whimpers at the loss but Sherlock laid down beside him on the bed, as Sherlock drapes one arm over to Greg, cuddling against him.

"Are you sure you are okay for me to leave?" Sherlock asked as he was panting slowly.

"I will be fine, Sherlock. As long as you come back safely to my arms," Greg said sighing.

"I will," Sherlock promises.

\----------

(Two days later....)

"Where's Sherlock?" John asked as he was sitting in the living room inside the cottage of the Holmes' parents as he has Rosalie on his lap.

"He should have been here," Mycroft replies without even looking up from his newspaper.

"Really, this is his farewell party and his going to miss it? Unless there's a case that I don't know about," John said unhappily.

"There's no case John," a voice said making John smile.

"Sherlock!" John exclaims happily as Rosalie squeals.

Sherlock had come into the living room as he bends down to give Rosalie a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry we were late, traffic is a real bullshit in central London right now," he said as he sat beside Mycroft.

"Where's Greg?" John asked blinking.  
"His with mummy in the kitchen baking cookies," Sherlock said.

"Does your mother adore Greg?" John asked with a smile as he bounces Rosalie.

Sherlock humphed, "Why'd you think she brought him into the kitchen?" 

John grins, "She just wants to look out for her younger son," he said.

"Yes well..." Sherlock said with a shrug.

"Speaking of Sherrinford..." Mr. Holmes voice said entering the living room as he sat next to John, "did you know that his going to America?" He asked.

All three looked at him, "Did he spoke to you?" Mycroft asked worriedly.

"Of course, it was very brief. He is still our son no matter what we did to him," Mr. Holmes said as Mycroft frowned. 

"What is he doing in America?" John asked as he handed Rosalie over to Mr. Holmes. 

"Something that has to do with the government. He was in a hurry dear," Mrs. Holmes voice said as Greg trailed behind her as she held the plate of cookies. 

"Excuse me," Mycroft quickly said as he put down his newspaper and stood up so that he can call Anthea.

"Sherlock, I do hope you get back safely and in time for the holidays," Mrs. Holmes said as she sat beside Mr. Holmes and Greg took the vacant seat that Mycroft stood up from.

"I'll only be gone for six months, mummy," Sherlock replies as he snatched a cookie from the plate.

"Yes but Rosalie will be bigger then," Mrs. Holmes replies as she coos at her grandchild. 

Sherlock had the urge to roll his eyes, "before I come home, I'll bring back some toys for Rosalie so that she can play with," he said.

"No doubt using my credit card," Mycroft said coming back into the living room.

"Have a cookie, Mycroft. It's peanut butter and chocolate chip," Sherlock said as he wave the cookie in front of Mycroft's face.

Mycroft made a distasted face, "no thanks," he said as he backed away from Sherlock a bit.

Sherlock grins, "Don't want to gain weight now, do we?" He said.

Mycroft glowered at his little brother, "I can see that you and Greg had sex last night," he said making Sherlock blushed and there were a chorus of 'Mycroft' around the room. "What? I'm just telling the truth," he said.

"There's a child here, Mycroft," John said as he had automatically covered Rosalie's ears even though it was a bit too late.

"Apologies," Mycroft replies.

"Even if we did, it was bloody fantastic," Greg replies with a grin. Mycroft made a face, Sherlock had grinned, John had glared at Greg, while each Holmes' parent were mortified.

"Mycroft?" John asked glaring at his lover.

"Hmm?" Mycroft replies staring at his lover.

"Sherlock is right, go and stuff yourself some cookies so that you won't speak anymore," John said and Mycroft didn't say anything more as Sherlock laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know... this story is really mainly focusing on the development of Rosalie and a side-story to Sherlock/Greg. I hope you guys like this short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible news for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll stop when it's Rosalie's 1-year birthday. Only 12 kudos? Why??? Anyhow, sorry for my grammar mistakes!

It was another day with John Watson but this time, it was a day without Sherlock again. The police were having a hard time in solving this double homicide and without the consulting detective, it was taking long. It was the month of April, John was starting a new story again as he had just published his other book just last week.

Sherlock Holmes would be back in the month of September and he was feeling loss without his best friend around. John's cell phone began ringing beside him as he looks to see that it was sister. He frowned, what was Harriet calling for? 

"Hello?" John asked as soon as he had picked up the phone.

"Is this John Watson?" A female voice asked at the other end.

"Yes....?" John replies uncertainty. 

"My name's Julie, Harry's new girlfriend. Harry's in the hospital, John," Julie said slowly.

"What?!" John asked surprised.

"It was a hit and run, Harry was walking down the street when this car didn't stopped to let her cross. She's in surgery at the moment," Julie replies.

"Okay, yea, what hospital? Shit, I need to drop Rosalie off somewhere first," John said standing up.

"The Royal London Hospital and please hurry John," Julie said and she hanged up.

John looks at the time and swore. It was two in the afternoon and Mycroft had said he had at least three meetings that day and one of them was at two. The day care center that he brings Rosalie was closed for renovation, Mrs. Hudson was out visiting her sister and Greg was at work working overtime due to the homicide case. He had no other choice but to bring Rosalie to MI6. He just hopes that Mycroft would forgive him.

\----------

John just barely got inside the building when securities stopped him. "Sir, unauthorized personal is not allowed in here," the security guard said.

"I need to see someone and his phone is off!" John begs.

"You also have a child with you, this is no place to bring a child," the security said.

"I am the husband of Mycroft Holmes and this is an emergency!" John exclaimed.

The security looked at him for a moment before turning to his assistant, "contact Mycroft Holmes from his meeting with the prime minister. Tell him we have a disturbance down here in the entrance hall," the security said as the assistant nodded.

"I need to escort you outside," the security said.

"What? No! Please, I know where his office is. He told me a million times. I really need to see him," John said as he really wished Sherlock was here as this would have been much easier.

"Please, sir, I don't want to hurt your child," the security said as Rosalie began to fuss.

John was about to say something when a voice interrupted him, "John?" The familiar voice asked.

The group looked up and saw Mycroft Holmes with a surprised look and Anthea, "Mycroft!" John exclaimed as he pushes aside the security guard and went straight to Mycroft.

"H-Hey!" The security guard cried.

"Leave it Bill, he is my husband and daughter," Mycroft replies as John looks back at the security guard, smirking as he flustered. "We'll be having words later," Mycroft said glaring at the security guard.

"Yes sir," the security guard replies nervously as he went back on duty.

"No need to say anything, John. Go and attend to your sister while I take care of Rosalie," Mycroft said.

"Are you sure? He said you were in a meeting with the prime minister," John said.

"Go and it would be like bring your daughter to work day," Mycroft said with a smile as he bends down and picks up Rosalie from the stroller. 

"Thank you love, and your phone is off," John said.

"I know and I apologize for that as the prime minister hates it when cell phone goes off during the meetings. Anthea and I will take care of Rosalie, I'll see you tonight?" Mycroft asked.

"Don't wait up," John said as he began to leave.

"The next time you come here, John, you won't have a fuss anymore," Mycroft said as John grins at him.

\---------

"Sir?" Anthea asked as soon as John was out off sight.

"Yes, my dear?" Mycroft asked as he had sat down on a nearby bench and was bouncing his daughter on his knee.

"Perhaps we should go to the office? People are staring," Anthea said without even looking up.

Mycroft stopped what he was doing and saw that several people were indeed staring at them. "Yes, of course. Anthea, cancel all my meetings for today and push them back. While your at it, push that stroller," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? Please R&R! I also just realized that Mycroft and Anthea wears the same ring on the same finger...o.o.
> 
> But in episode 1 of season 3, Mycroft changed the subject as soon as Sherlock said like, "I thought perhaps you might have found yourself a....goldfish."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for my grammar!

"Hey Greg?" John asked one day in May as he and Greg were sitting in the living room as John typed his latest book, and Greg watches Rosalie play on the floor.

"Yea mate?" Greg asked with a small smile.

"Do you want to come to the zoo with me tomorrow? I know that you're off tomorrow and I thought we could use some company," John said.

"What about Mycroft?" Greg asked.

John huffed, "He's in Korea at the moment. He won't be back until like two weeks. Although since he controls the CCTV, he's practically watching me everywhere," he said.

Greg laughed, "Sure mate, I can hang out with you and little Rosie. When do you go back to work?" He asked.

"I don't work until July," John replies slowly.

"Hey if you're bored and desperate, I can always let you come to the cases and help me out," Greg said.

John beams, "That would be awesome," he said.

\------------

"So where do you want to go first?" John asked as he and Greg enters the zoo. John looks up and he saw a nearby CCTV, John salutes at the CCTV and he watches the CCTV swirl around for a moment before it went back to position. Now he knew that Mycroft was indeed watching them.

"Tiger territory?" Greg suggests as he was looking at the map and John looks at him, horrified. "John, the tigers are behind a gate and there are employees everywhere. Nothing will happen to Rosalie," he said.

"I don't know," John mutters as he looks down at Rosalie in the stroller as she was drinking her milk. 

"Well, what do you suggest we do first?" Greg asked.

"Bugs?" John suggested as Greg gave him a 'you-must-be-kidding-me' look. "Fine, where?" John asked.

"Meet the animals, Rosalie can meet the Giraffes and the Penguins," Greg suggested.

John nodded slowly, "that can be fun, let's go there," he said as the group went towards the territory. 

Greg was right about meeting the animals part. The two men watches fondly at Rosalie as she tries to lean forward to pet the penguin. John chuckles as he bends down to pick her up so that he can carry her towards the penguin. 

"You have a lovely daughter," an old woman said that was passing beside Greg.

Greg whipped his head around to look at the woman, "she's not my daughter," he said.

"So much like her father, your daughter would be very beautiful when grown up," the woman said and she left before Greg could say anything.

"I guess she doesn't want to pet the giraffe," John said as he put Rosalie back to her stroller. 

"She's possibly scared," Greg said, "the giraffe's are tall to her."

"Hmm, where to next?" John asked smiling.

The rest of the day went by like that until they stopped to grab a bite to eat for lunch. Greg watches John come back with the food as he was chuckling to himself, "what is it?" He asked.

"I gotten a text from Mycroft saying not to eat too much junk food," John replies as he handed Greg his corn dog meal which contains french fries, corn dog and a soda.

Greg frowns, "Shouldn't it be like 4am there now?" He asked.

John shrugged, "I think so, I'm not sure what Mycroft is doing there. He only said it was some sort of business meeting," he said as he put ketchup on his hamburger.

"John?" Greg asked slowly.

"Yea?"

"I'm thinking about asking Sherlock to marry me," Greg said.

"That's awesome Greg!" John exclaims happily.

"You don't think he'll say 'no?'" Greg asked worriedly.

John shook his head, "He's madly in love with you. I'm sure he'll be shocked," he said grinning.

"I hope so, and I want you to be our best man, John," Greg said.

"And I'll be there," John said nodding.  
"Plus Rosalie to be our flower girl," Greg said looking at Rosalie whom was sound asleep for the moment.

"That can be arranged," John said excitedly. "You know Greg," John said slowly as Greg took a sip of his soda, "you will also have a new brother-in-law, Mycroft," he said making Greg choked on his drink and John laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Greg is thinking about asking Sherlock to marry him when he comes back! 15 kudos only???? Awwww.... please R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a side-story of Sherlock/Lestrade throughout the story as well as you can see that Sherlock might take the offer of MI6. What is it called for that pairing? I mean, I know Johncroft is John/Mycroft, what about Sherlock/Lestrade?


End file.
